A Picturesque Image
by kyotoprincess
Summary: Short-stories of the characters of Pandora Hearts. Rated T in case. Not drabbles, more like one-paged stories. Some yaoi/yuri and some not.
1. Polaris

Hmm, there's a hint of GilXOz if you squint. Well, there might as well be some GilXOz in the fic due to my obsession. I don't know how Polaris come into this. Really, I wasn't thinking of stars until I remembered a Korean movie that me and my friend watched called _'Winter Sonata'_. And so... Oz is Gil's special star: Polaris (:

**I own nothing~**

* * *

It's been years since Raven felt happy. It's been years since Raven could ever feel the innocent bliss that he's felt when he was 14 years old. Every time the sun came out to greet him, shining brightly outside his windows, it would always seem so dim and unhappy. Every time the rain came knocking on his windows, it would seem like they were beating the glass, trying to force themselves in. He wanted him back, _even if it kills him_, right? Well, that might as well come true. Its been years and still nothing. No report from a Break about getting him from the Abyss. No hints given to him nor shown to him.

It seems like the color of his world sort of faded into a black-and-white view. There was sill color shown a bit but it looked like it was washed away or painted sloppily on the scenes. His once happy dreams slowly began to dimmed out of color and bliss then soon became open, dark, isolated places. He would wonder in this so-called darkness, only to be saved by barely fainted memories. He didn't want them to disappear so he blindly grasped at them, hoping to keep them here. **Really, was he that desperate?**

He still remembers the horrible incident that plagued him. He still has the mark across his chest. The mark that constantly stabs at him, reliving his worst dreams. Even at times, when he steps out of the villa just to see the twinkling stars that float above him, he still has memories of that horrible incident. But sometimes, when the memories fade away into the dark, he could see a bright star shining down on him. It was the brightest star of them all, _Polaris_. Sometimes, Raven would think that he was just in the forest, lost, and blindly running toward Polaris, hoping to find his way.

_"Tch, how stupid."_

He cursed under his breath before tipping his hat back, covering the visible tears on his eye line. He really did miss him. **So much, in fact.** He blinked back the tears, cursing himself again for being so damn emotional. He was Raven, right? _Would Raven be emotional?_ He looked up again, staring intently at Polaris. He was glad it was a new moon today. Or else Polaris wouldn't look as bright as it was right now. It'd probably look dimmed out, like the rest of his world was. True be told, there was one thing that didn't seem faded out or washed away: Polaris the star. In fact, all the stars that covered this great, dark sky. Even the moon.

As he stared intently at the star, he heard a soft wind of laughter. He quickly took out his gun, aiming for whatever came out of the shadows that surrounded him.

"Come out there!"

The winds rustled the treetops, then everything was suddenly still and quite, mocking Raven. He furrowed his brows in confusion then dropped his gun on the dirt ground with a big 'thud'. He saw a flashback of him and that person laughing and playing around with his sister, chasing some kind of blue butterfly. The flashback vanished like that. It seemed so vivid as Raven looked up back up to Polaris. He smiled as he saw the face of his master overshadowing the bright star. _I'm coming, Oz._


	2. Living Hell

Well, its actually a pagefull on my Word Processor. Just a random Vincent-dedicated fic. I was listening to some Jigoku Shoujo OSTs. Reviews are greatly apperciated. I hope you all like it (:

**I own nothing~**

* * *

The once blue sky was now a sea of orange and red colors painting over the blissful blue. Screams drowned out the babies' cry; glass shattered as it falls down on the bricked streets of Sabrie. Everyone, everything, was screaming; running from the pains, the fires. Innocent blood split covered the windows and streets. Dogs angrily barked at cats, chasing absently around in circles. Bandits and thieves stole to hearts' content. More blood being spilled. As the fires explored each building, as the blood painted over ever color until red, one villa stood clear. This one mansion held the most blood and pain then the entire town of Sabrie.

Inside, bodies were careless thrown to the ground, covered in their own blood. Every one person, everything left alive was being killed. Except for one boy, stained in the purest of red. He sat there, trembling. The carcasses surrounded the small figure. The expressions of the dead were horrifying, yet pleasing. The trembling boy gazed around himself, taking view of the dead persons.

_"I didn't do this.. I didn't do this"_

As if to comfort himself, he repeated that phrase over and over again. Red and gold eyes staring at the blood-covered hands. Those gold tresses were dipped in red as the shoulders of the boy trembled. He stood up, full of newfound confidence. The young boy started to laugh in the tiny area. He continued to laugh as he twirled and danced around the corpses. Red and gold eyes wild and a mind that has taken a trip to insanity.

"It-It wasn't me who did it. It was him! Haha **he** did it! **Gil did it all!**"

The boy laughed to the heavens. He laughed his heart out._ It wasn't him who did it._ He continued to dancing around the bodies, passing them with a mocking expression. Carelessly left on the table were a pair of scissors shining. Above was a mirror, barely hanging. Vincent took the pair of scissors and stabbed the sharp point in the middle of the mirror. The glass shattered; tiny pieces falling to the stained carpet and landing silently.

**"Gil did it! Gil did it! Hahahah!"**

Gripping tightly the pair of scissors, he ran down the drenched hallway. Those eyes held a powerful look, a look of pure anime instinct and will. _I'm going to kill her!_, thought the deranged boy. He started to laugh, passing the doors into a field of fiery fires waving at the boy. _I'm going to kill her next_, he thought. He ran, barefoot, to the forsaken tower. He ran with the pure intent of killing; he ran for **Gil.**

Around him, the fires danced and the trees crackled in pain. Sparks of the flames attacked the air as the wind harshly blew. The trees shook in terror as the sparks caught flame. In the distance, the people yelled, screamed, begging for the sky's forgiveness; wanting the blue yet again in pure hopefulness. Vincent ran into what people would call '_a living hell_'. It was sick and twisted in a way. It was full of melancholy and grief. _It was beautiful._


	3. A Serene World

Ohh! Me likey this one! Hehe yes, its about Echo-chan :3 Sorry peoples but I like Echo so much! Especially after that chapter ;D Not much to say. Oh, if you want a certain chapter about a certain character, please mention it in the reveiw or message me, either way is fine ;) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

_

* * *

_

_The world was still._ The clouds passing peacefully across the blue skies. The trees dancing slowly to the sound of the wind. The world around the white-haired girl seemed to be at peace as she gazed at the horizon. With her knees close to her chest, she let the blissful feelings fill her. Her master, Vincent Nightray, was usual asleep, which meant more free time for her. It was because of his chain, he had such a narcoleptic problem.

In any case, for Echo, it was like a command; **to relax**. Even if it sounded stupid or otherwise unreasonable, Echo would do _anything _for Vincent. Albeit, it doesn't mean she cared for him in such or way… or like she would ever; to her, it was as simple as one, two, three. Blue eyes blinked twice. _She was supposed to relax, wasn't she?_ It wasn't an order but whatever Vincent said was law.

She relaxed her legs, slightly leaning on her arms for support as though she was laying back. Everything around her seemed so.. **Peaceful.** It was so peaceful, she couldn't even describe it in her journal; a raggedy brown journal with almost yellow paper. It was something she found in the library one day. Not knowing who it belonged to, she handed it to Master Vincent. He told her to keep it with a pencil given to her.

The wind blew a bit, playing with her short, kempt hair. In the corner of her eye, she saw a dark blue bird trying to fly. Fully aware, she took silent steps toward the bird on the roof. Luckily the roof wasn't as slanted as most roofs were or else she could've fell. But she is Echo isn't she? Echo wouldn't fall so easily. Echo is Echo.

Lightly touching one of the wings, she noticed that it wasn't injured at all. There was just a stick stuck between the feathers. She gingerly picked the bird up and carefully took the stick out. The bird looked up at the girl. Both stared intently, especially _Echo_. She was quite fascinated with the bird. She never saw one so close up, let alone pick one up. She held her arms up, letting and watching the blue bird fly away in such beauty, _such grace._

She watched it fly higher and higher in the heavens, never to be seen again. Her eyes widen as she saw an object fall toward the Earth, toward her. Though it wasn't falling at all. It was actually floating towards her, so gently, so tenderly. It was a blue feather that came to her. Landing exactly in her hands, she gazed softly over it. _Was it thanking me?_

She got her journal and placed it between two pages. This time she didn't need to write about happened. She decided that the feather will serve as a reminder; a memory. Echo closed the book slowly, wanting to savor the feelings she had. One of those feelings was pure happiness in thought. Echo herself felt like she actually smiled, even though her facial expression didn't change its features.

"Echo. Come."

A look below and she saw Vincent awake, though looking very drowsy. With a nod, she left the serene world that she was in, leaving the blue untainted skies and green lively trees. She was going back to the sad empty world that she knew. That she **hated **so much


End file.
